


The Best Dads

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny offer teenage Arianna some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Dads

"Hi, baby," Will said to Arianna, who slammed the door to the apartment shut. "How was school?"

"Fine," she grunted and hurried past into her bedroom, her head down and her backpack falling off her shoulder.

Will exchanged a worried look with Sonny who was sitting at the kitchen table doing inventory for the club. Even though he’d gradually handed over day-to-day control of the club to T over the last decade, Sonny still trusted no one but himself to make sure the inventory was in order. He put his pen down and came over to where Will was standing by the couch, staring at Arianna’s closed bedroom door.

"I take it school was actually _not_ fine,” Sonny offered sarcastically. Will glared at him before going to knock on the door.

"Ari? Sweetie, can we come in?"

"Go away," was the muffled reply.

Ignoring her wish, Will pushed the door open and Sonny followed him inside. “Ari? Honey, do you want to tell us what’s wrong?”

"No," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Sweetpea, what happened?" Sonny asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently stroking her brunette hair.

She sighed and flipped over. She sat up and pulled her legs up, trapping a pillow between her thighs and her chest. “I got into a fight.”

Will sat down in Ari’s desk chair. “That doesn’t sound like you, Ari. Why would you get into a fight?”

She was quiet and bit her lip, resting her chin on the pillow against her chest. 

"Honey?" Sonny coaxed.

Eventually, she said slowly, “There’s this new freshman boy at school. He’s not…shy…about hiding who he is, like he has pictures of cute boys hanging in his locker and whatever, and he keeps getting pushed into the lockers and stuff.” Her words were coming faster now, her voice wavering with something that was a mix of anger and sadness. “The football players finally got to him today. They knocked his books out of his hands this morning and I saw them even throw him in the dumpster. They were calling him names and I just - I just got so…angry.” She looked up at them, tears in her eyes. “So I went up to them and yelled at them and they just…laughed.”

Will came over to the bed and squished his way onto the space next to his daughter. He wrapped his arm around her back and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sonny squeezed his way onto her other side and rubbed her back.

"You did the right thing standing up to the football players," Sonny encouraged.

"It didn’t do anything," Ari muttered.

"Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow," Will said. "But if you stand you’re ground, they’ll stop. I promise. That’s how bullies work."

"They were so mean. Were people that mean to you?" she asked to neither of them in particular, her eyes wide but sad.

"Not me, really, no," Will replied. "But I wasn’t out in high school, you know that." She nodded and turned her head to look at Sonny.

"I - um. Not really. I was out my junior and senior years of high school but I didn’t broadcast it," Sonny answered. "It was dangerous to be gay in Dubai so only my close friends knew."

"So you think I should keep telling them off?"

"Definitely," Will said.

"Absolutely," Sonny said at the same time.

"Thank you. I love you both so much," Ari said, stretching her arms to wrap them around Will and Sonny’s necks. "You’re the best dads any girl could have."

Will grinned and kissed her hair.

"We’re very proud of you," Sonny said. "Are you up for some dinner?"

"Can we have pizza?"

"We can have pizza," Sonny laughed.

"Sure. Let me just unpack my bag. I’ll be out in a few minutes."

Will nodded and followed Sonny out into the living room of the apartment to set the table for dinner.


End file.
